Celos
by Bunny Nya
Summary: Todo ser, humano o no, sucumbe a ese sentimiento de rabia y desconfianza por el miedo de perder algo importante... Este demonio, también conocido como celos, no hace excepciones, ni siquiera con seres inmortales. Multiparing


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, todo sea dado, hecho e idolatrado a Himapapa (?)****  
**

**Advertencias: Insinuaciones ****insinuadoras (?), celos en el aire~ y demás cosas que se me olvidan :3**

**Nota introductoria: ****El one-shot esta dividido en varias partes, el escenario es el Gakuen -lo digo porque no lo describí muy bien-, y dependen como lo vean, pero los personajes o pueden ser humanos o naciones, yo preferí ponerles naciones que no se salvan de la escuela :)**

* * *

**Celos**

**Estados Unidos**

Alfred sentía celos, si, muchos celos, y dentro de poco seguramente no podría aguantarlos más.

Odiaba el asiento que le correspondía, la vista que tenia, y sobretodo, odiaba que Arthur no le estuviese poniendo atención.

Sentía que en cualquier instante iba a explotar, podía sentir esa pesadez en su pecho, el nudo en la garganta y las ganas de matar considerablemente incrementarse segundo a segundo.

Desde hacía ratos estaba intentando llamarle la atención de manera "disimuladas", tales como hablar de a ratos con un tono bastante alto, o simplemente lanzándoles pedazos del borrador que acababa de romper en dos, pero nada de eso servía.

Y allí estaba, con su cara con una mueca rara intentando no mostrar su enfado, los pies golpeando impacientemente el piso y su mano arrugando con fuerza el pantalón resistiéndose a ir hacía ellos y agarrarse a golpes con Francis y Kiku, bueno, el ultimo no.

Cerca de él se encontraba Matthew –Casi se da un infarto al verlo a su lado, definitivamente su hermano debió haber entrenado con el nipón para ser un ninja, y si lo era, lo hacia jodidamente bien-, quien estaba intentando calmarlo desde hacía ya un rato, dándole ideas de cómo evitar girar su mirada hacía allí, pero claramente ninguna servía.

Su lugar era envidiado por muchos: en la esquina del salón, al lado de la ventana; incluso para él era de buena suerte tener aquel lugar a su disposición, pero en ese mismo instante, no era más que un elemento que alentaba su tortura, ya que explícitamente en ese lugar tenia una perfecta vista a la mitad del salón donde se encontraban el trío conversando animadamente.

En eso fue que vio como el francés metía indecorosamente su mano debajo de la camisa de _su _inglés, evitando hacer contacto para que el cejon no se diera cuenta, mientras una mirada lasciva iba apareciendo detenidamente.

Aquello, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Se levantó abruptamente de su puesto haciendo que todo el mundo se fijase en el estadounidense, incluso a la persona que desde hacía ratos lo hacía sufrir con aquella sonrisa que solo debía ser para él.

Con paso apresurado cogió del brazo al origen de su malestar arrastrándole consigo al pasillo de su escuela, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas generadas por el presidente estudiantil. Lo llevó hasta los baños haciendo que su acompañante se hiciese una idea de lo que iba a suceder; abrió la puerta de uno de los váter y lo acorralo finalmente contra la pared.

—¡Suéltame!—exigió agitado intentando zafarse, moviendo sus muñecas en un intento de que le soltase, aun así, tenia esa sensación de querer saber lo que seguía a continuación, y la respiración del más joven sobre su oreja no ayudaba mucho— ¿¡Qué te sucede!?

—Tengo celos, muchos —respondió con simpleza mordiéndole el cuello dejando de paso una marca, haciendo jadear al más bajo— Y ahora creo que debes pagármelos—canturreó comenzando con un beso lleno de pasión y algo de violencia, sintiéndose satisfecho escuchando como _su _británico gemía ante los actos que comenzaban a desarrollarse.

Que aprendiese de una buena vez que era _suyo_, suyo y de nadie más.

…

**España –y Austria–**

Lo iba a matar, juraba que lo iba a matar. Y cuando Antonio Fernández Carriedo juraba algo, lo cumplía porque lo cumplía.

Así que definitivamente, iba a asesinarlo de la forma más cruel y sádica posible, cortaría su cuerpo en miles de pedacitos y lo incineraría para finalmente tirarlo al mar, aunque de pronto no seria suficiente…

Dios mío, ya sonaba como en su época de conquistador.

Pero es que no podía evitar pensar de esa forma cuando veía como su "amigo" Gilbert abrazaba a _su _Lovino por la espalda, lo peor de todo es que el del rulo no se quejaba y se dejaba hacer.

Oh… ahora mismo iba por su hacha y lo decapitaba.

Pero no podía, claro que no señores, si de pudiese lo habría hecho hacía ya minutos, entonces, ¿Cuál sería la milagrosa razón que ahora mismo evitaba que un homicidio se llevase a cabo? Damas y caballeros , os explicare de forma simple y sencilla: no era el único celoso.

A su izquierda podía ver a su conocido Roderich con un aura oscura a su alrededor, lanzando con la mirada miles de maldiciones dirigidas al oji-rubí –si se las mandase a _su _italiano hacía ratos estaría en su lista de tortura junto al prusiano-, quien ignoraba olímpicamente como los penetrantes ojos del austriaco lo rajaban en dos partes por el acto que estaba realizando.

A su derecha, la joven Elizabeta, quien se encontraba en un debate mental que en cualquier momento toda fujoshi debía de pasar "¿Shippear o no shippear?" esa era la cuestión, tal cual como lo había dicho Hamlet en aquella tragedia reconocida, así de grave era su caso; por un lado, si lo shippeaba haría su vida más feliz, pero no podría ponerlo con otros, en cambio, si no lo hacia, seguiría siendo alma libre y podría emparejarlo tal cual como una mariposa que va de flor en flor.

Y pensar que los pensamientos del trio no afectaban absolutamente nada la escena que estaban montando esos dos…

En eso vio como el peli-plateado llevaba lentamente su mano a "esa zona" de _su _amado. Allí fue donde sus instintos se elevaron al cien por ciento y con rapidez se acercó a la pareja y arranco al italiano de los brazos del muchacho.

La reacción del español llevo a otras, por ejemplo, que la húngara dejase de preocuparse ante la decisión que debía tomar y que el aura que rodeaba al oji-violeta se disipasen dando paso a un fuego que representaba la furia y los celos que había tenido durante aquel rato.

Escucho la risa de otra persona: Francis, quien se acerco donde el otro y con una sonrisa victoriosa le extendió la mano, mientras que su amigo no hacia más que, con un gesto de resignación, entregarle un euro.

—Fue un placer hacer apuestas contigo —Dijo el francés— La verdad ya daba por perdida la apuesta cuando vi la cara de Edelstein, pero parece que me equivoque

En eso se fijo en el rostro del joven ahora en sus brazos, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Estaba completamente rojo, y parecía tener una de esas sonrisas tiernas que casi nunca hacía, y a diferencia de cómo antes, él estaba correspondiendo al abrazo.

—Te demoraste mucho, bastardo —Susurró mientras apretaba el abrazo, dándole un aura de ternura.

Y esa expresión solo la podría ver él.

…

**Rumanía**

Solo debía de aguantar un poco más… Un poco más y ya acabaría aquel sacrilegio hecho por los mismísimos vampiros de "Crepús-culo"

Pero es que incluso él era incapaz de ignorar como _su _búlgaro le ponía más cuidado a la pelea entre él y la húngara que a lo que desde hacía rato le quería decir. De alguna manera se sentía… ignorado.

No entendía bien que sentía, jamás había tenido esos mismos sentimientos y síntomas a la vez: rabia, dolor en el pecho, tristeza, nudo en la garganta, decepción e incomodidad.

Lo peor de todo es que todo eso se acrecentaba cuando veía fijamente a las dos naciones.

Suspiró intentando enfriar su mente, aun faltaba mucho para que terminase la clase, pero por fortuna el profesor había faltado, así que estaba con toda la libertad de largarse de allí hacía su club y dejar de escuchar como Nikolai lo defendía a la vez que intentaba calmar a Elizabeta, quien no paraba de refutarle todo para dejarlo mal.

Un día típico en su vida.

Vio como el amante del yogurt cogía de la mano a la castaña para retenerla de abalanzarse sobre él, haciendo que su corazón se hundiese mucho más, si tan solo pudiera dejar aquel lugar y hacer algo muchísimo más productivo…

Esperen un momento ¿Qué lo estaba reteniendo en quedarse allí? De verdad que era un tonto.

Se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose hacía la salida, en completo aburrimiento, con suerte podría estudiar un nuevo hechizo en el club de magia, bueno, en realidad lo que de verdad haría sería encontrar un hechizo de amor para su amigo porque o si no…

O por favor, alguien que le diga que no ha dicho eso.

Salió al pasillo sin ser visto por alguien, genial. Comenzó su camino hasta la biblioteca, en eso vio como dos rubios salían corriendo de su salón de clases, eso significaba que no eran los únicos que se encontraban sin docentes a cargo; esperen un momento ¿Ese no era Arthur? Genial, entonces el que lo estaba llevando era Alfred seguramente…

Ya tenia una idea de lo irían hacer los dos, y de verdad que no quería saber como se irían a besuquear en cualquier esquina de la institución demostrando su amor uno del otro.

Demasiada cursilería por aquel día, necesitaba con urgencia ir a ver al conde Drácula para sacarse toda aquella miel que estaba recibiendo.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus maldiciones contra el amor que no alcanzo a escuchar unos pasos apresurados detrás suyos, para cuando se volteo, se sorprendió de ver al azabache respirando agitadamente, seguramente tras correr un largo trecho hasta él. Y había que admitirlo, la vista era realmente linda

—¿Por qué te fuiste? Me dejaste hablando solo con ella y no es nada cómodo defender a alguien que ni se presenta —regaño mientras se hacía a su lado tomando su mano

Y de alguna manera esa sensación de hacía ya un rato se había desvanecido.

…

**Rusia**

Agarró su tubería con fuerza hasta el punto de hacerle un leve desnivel; pero la furia de Iván no se iría con solo eso.

Delante de sus ojos estaba _su _Yao, que estaba diez mil veces más preocupado por sus hermanos – alias "engendros del demonio"- que por la salida que habían planeado los dos juntos aquella semana.

"Casualmente" esos mismos jóvenes que tanto odiaba se habían cruzado con ellos explicando que Hahn se encontraba mareada y necesitaban su remedio casero para ayudarla; y allí fue donde el instinto maternal de _su_ chino se activo

Y es que el plan estaba muy bien planeado y disimulado, pero él que se daba cuenta de cosas minuciosas, tales como los repetitivos movimientos en los ojos de Xiao Chung –Si, por fin se había aprendido el nombre de ese hongkonés-, la forma nerviosa en que Mei se acomodaba el pelo detrás de su oreja y como la carita en el rulo de Yong Soo mantenía mostrando su nerviosismo además de una sonrisa maliciosa.

Oh, aquellos niños sabrían el significado de enojar a un ruso, y de la peor manera posible, pero aun tenia que resistirse, porque si lo hacía allí mismo sería un verdadero problema.

Se levantó observando las sonrisas llenas de alegría de los menores y la confundida de _su_ amigo —¿Qué sucede, aru?

—Creo que deberías ir con ellos a cuidar a tu hermana, es lo mejor da… —explicó enrollándose su bufanda pese al horrible calor que hacía

Iván 0 – Ellos 1

Los jóvenes comenzaron a jalar de los brazos del mayor intentando que viniese con ellos, dando ya por ganado esa batalla, pero lo que no sabían es que en todo juego debe de haber un tiempo extra.

—¡Pero no sería justo, aru! Hemos estado esperando esta semana para que pudiéramos salir un rato aru—replicó haciéndose a un lado de él, después se volvió donde sus hermanos—Creo que Hahn puede esperar.

Los muchachos dejaron abrir su boca tan cual grande era ante la impresión de esas palabras. Eso era, como dirían Alfred o Kiku un K.O

Se alejaron caminando hablando sobre una posible próxima salida, pero aun así, el ruso no podía sacarse la idea de que el de coleta nunca dejaría para después a su familia —¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos, da?

—Primero, yo también me di cuenta de lo que intentaban, aru—El albino sonrió tiernamente, parecía que _su _nación vecina tampoco había perdido de aquella suspicacia que los identificaba —, y segundo, quería estar más tiempo contigo—El de cara de chica se sonrojo un poco haciendo verse más lindo de lo que era.

Iván 100 – Ellos 1

Pero incluso ante su victoria, esos niños no se salvaban pese a que rogasen a cada uno de los dioses en los que creían.

…

**Hong Kong**

Mantuvo su expresión calmada, pese a que su interior estuviese explotando de furia.

Veía desde lejos como _su _islandés se encontraba hablando animadamente con una muchacha de cabellos rubios cortos, la cual había identificado como Lily. Parecía un tema bastante conocido por los dos, ya que desde hacía un gran rato habían estado charlando animadamente y aún parecía no iban a detenerse.

Oh, y cuanto anhelaba en silencio en estar en el lugar de aquella chica…

Lo peor de todo es que no podía acercarse a ellos, ya que casi nunca tenia contacto con el de cabellos plateados, su gran amor secreto.

Un bufido de resignación escapó de sus labios, dando a entender que no haría absolutamente nada para evitar que siguiesen charlando, de igual forma, ¿Cómo podía reclamar algo que ni siquiera tenia?

—¿Esa no es Lily Zwingli? —preguntó la chica a su lado, o más específicamente, su hermana Mei— ¿Y ese no es tu amor platónico?

—Cállate—Replicó el de cara inexpresiva, intentando que no se mostrase ni un solo rastro de su situación actual, porque si lo hacía, ya podía tomarse como el tema de bromas del mes en su familia

—Pobrecito de él, no quiero ni pensar del escandalo que va a formar Vash cuando los vea juntos —susurró la taiwanesa haciéndose junto a él

—¿Vash? Como que, ¿El suizo ese que logró entrar un fusil aquí? — Se sentía confundido por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo— ¿Qué sucede entre Emil, Lily y él?

La joven solo atinó a reír — ¿No has escuchado que tiene una hermana y que es un "poco" sobreprotector con ella?

Empalideció drásticamente, si ya de por si ese rubio daba miedo, no quería ni verlo enojado.

Devolvió su mirada donde antes vislumbrando que el par se despedía, y –como si fuese cosa de Jackie Chan- el otro muchacho se acercó a ellos

—¿Me puedo sentar aquí? —dijo logrando que el corazón del otro comenzase a ir más rápido

— ¡Claro! —respondió la castaña haciéndole un espacio en la mitad de los dos

Una vez se acomodo, le murmuró algo al de cejas gruesas —Lamento tener que separarte de tu novia

— ¿Novia? —preguntó, para después morderse el labio para intentar no soltar una carcajada, pero la expresión de confusión del joven hizo que se diese por descubierto — Por favor, cre que deberías de mirar un poco más, ella es mi hermana.

Los ojos violetas se abrieron de golpe mientras la esperanza parecía inundarlo de repente, eso significaba que tenia una oportunidad con él y en realidad nunca había estado atado con alguien más amorosamente…

A lo lejos, vio como su amiga liechtensteiniana levantaba su pulgar dándole a entender que iba por buen camino.

…

**Dinamarca**

No tenia celos por una persona, ni por un objeto, ni por un animal. Claro que no, señoras y señores, hoy la moda es tener celos del troll de esa persona especial.

Es que ya no aguantaba más, desde hacía ya ratos intentando que siquiese lo mirase; pero no, debía de estar hablándole al aire sobre los antiguos tiempos cuando a él aún no tenia mucho contacto con sus vecinos.

Para empeorar la cosa, habían decidido salir al patio mientras intentaba decirle que le iba a guardar un asiento a su lado en la cafetería.

Genial, simplemente genial.

Y como no, había decidido seguirlo a espiarlo, como cualquier aspirante a pareja del mundo; casi se da golpes en la pared al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, parecía un estúpido siguiendo a la persona que le gusta, la cual estaba hablándole a su amigo imaginario.

Se apoyó en un árbol intentando detener el torrente de emociones que estaba recibiendo por ese enojo sin fundamentos, de verdad que no se entendía a si mismo ¿Cómo podía tener desconfianza hacía _su _noruego? Ah, claro, porque cualquier persona podría quitárselo de la forma más simple, ya que no eran _nada_.

Oh, que pesimista había sonado eso.

—¿Por qué me estabas espiando? —Casi pega un grito al ver como Lukas aparecía encima de una de las ramas donde se encontraba, repito, casi.

—¿Y-Yo? Claramente no te estaba espiando —respondió nervioso, viendo como el rubio le levantaba una ceja mostrando la ironía de lo que acababa de decir—. Lo lamento…

El del pasador se dejo caer en el suelo, ya aburrido de toda aquella situación que había formado el danés. Se acercó lentamente pesé al nerviosismo del más alto, y tragándose toda su dignidad y orgullo, además de que su troll lo estuviese viendo, se puso de puntillas y le dio una beso en la mejilla.

Beso que quedo marcada a hierro y fuego en la mente, es decir, que nunca lo olvidaría pese a todos los posibles golpes que le pudiese dar su hermano.

El más bajo salió corriendo ocultando la vergüenza que acababa de pasar, con suerte se olvidaría rápidamente de eso y no volvería a tocar ese tema, aunque en realidad estaba completamente equivocado.

Mientras, el más alto se tocaba la mejilla besada asombrado, con sus ojos abiertos intentando analizar lo que acababa de suceder; para cuando volvió a la realidad, se encontraba solo.

Sonrió feliz a sabiendas de que si tenia muchísima más suerte podría tener más de ese tipo de tactos.

Ah~ debería de empezar a ser más celoso.

…

**Suecia**

Miró desde lejos como Tino jugaba alegremente con Hanatamago, y dolía, dolía mucho que aquel perrito pudiese sacar una sonrisa del finlandés mientras que él solo le pudiese causarle temor.

Quisiera poder sonreírle como cualquiera de sus compañeros y no tener que demostrar un odio hacia él inexistente, abrazarlo para que se sintiese protegido y hasta de pronto darle un beso en la frente.

Fuera ideas desalentadoras, ya tenemos suficiente con que Berwarld solo se limite a verlo desde lejos.

A veces lamentaba que Peter tuviese que ir a la institución de al lado, ya que era uno de los pocos que sabían sobre lo de su mal humor que casi nunca tenia y que era causado simplemente porque su cara le pasaba malas jugadas. Además, de vez en cuando la compañía del menor le hacía un bien inesperado.

Dentro de poco iban a recomenzar las clases y la siguiente de él tocaba bastante lejos, debería de irse yendo de una vez antes de que llegase tarde y recibiese un regaño del profesor de historia. Claramente, siguiendo su sentido común, decidió realizar lo anterior pensado.

Se organizo su uniforme mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a su destino en calma, igualmente, aun tenia mucho tiempo por delante, pero primero debía de pasar por sus apuntes y después dirigirse al aula de clases.

Apenas se alejo un poco, dejo de oír los cariñitos que le hacia el rubio al perrito, por lo cual se volteó mirando a donde anteriormente se encontraba, viendo como su acompañante de hacia unos pocos minutos se acercaba a él.

—¡Que injusto, Berwarld! Me ibas a dejar solo sin decirme antes de que ya casi se acaba el almuerzo… —Hizo un puchero de los más de adorable, haciendo que los niveles de azúcar en el cuerpo del sueco subiesen a niveles considerablemente peligrosos.

Tosió un poco, intentando apartar el rojo en sus mejillas que acaba de obtener, a la vez que _su _finlandés sonreía pese a no entender lo que acababa de causar.

…

**Sealand**

Un puchero seguido por un bufido se instaló en la cara del menor.

¿Por qué Marcello no podía estar con él? Estaba realmente enfadado, hoy quería que fueran juntos a casa para jugar un rato hasta de pronto lograrían comprar dulces, pero cuando le fue a comentar el le respondió que ya tenia una cita por la tarde con una tal Monique.

¡Ugh, cuantas ganas tenia de pellizcar a esa muchacha fea!

De verdad quería estar con _su _italiano, casi lo consideraba su mejor amigo, y los amigos siempre están en cada momento para uno ¿No? Ojala y Melanie también estuviese libre, pero ella debía de irse con su hermano apenas terminasen las clases…

En pocas palabras, estaba abandonado tal y como un perro callejero.

Dio un punta pie a una de las tantas piedras en el andén, de verdad estaba aburrido ¡Todo era culpa de esa bruja francesa! Ahora le daba toda la razón a Arthur con lo que los franceses eran malas personas, y eso que casi nunca concordaba con su hermano.

Se acomodo en el pequeño asiento del parque meciéndose tan solo un poco, incluso ya extrañaba esas cosas del demonio –dígase tareas- que le mandaban en el averno –en otras palabras, escuela- que al menos lo dejaban ocupado por la tarde, y adivinen que, justamente ese día no habían mandado ninguna.

En eso recordó aquel libro extraño que tenía su hermano mayor y todas esas palabras raras que según escuchó eran maldiciones, y como si se le hubiese encendido una lamparita encima de su cabeza, comenzó a recitarlas manteniendo en su mente la imagen de la muchacha trenzada y mirada seria.

Tan concentrado estuvo, que no sintió la presencia de una persona ajena a su lado.

—¿Qué murmuras, Peter? —preguntó el del rulo cuadrado asustando al menor

—Nada en especial, ¿Qué haces aquí, y tu cita?—cuestionó deseando fervientemente que la muchacha esa estuviese herida o algo

—Digamos que no salió como se deseaba—Se rascó su nuca mientras en el interior del rubio se formaba la fiesta más grande del siglo, si, incluso más grande que la del estadounidense—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa y juguemos un rato?

—¡Claro!—respondió alegremente mientras se colgaba del brazo del castaño, quien sonrió con ternura escondiendo algo más que prefería no comentar ni siquiera con sus hermano—¿Me puedo quedar a dormir?

—Mientras tus hermanos no me maten no hay problema—Rieron ante el comentario, decidiendo que hacer más tarde.

Aun así, ansiaba que aquellos conjuros hubiesen funcionado en aquella muchacha.

…

**Francia**

Mordió su pañuelo de la forma más macho pecho peluda posible – es decir, femeninamente- haciendo que el chillido que desde hacía ratos estaba aguantando en su garganta siguiese allí.

Odiaba a Máximo, a Alfred e incluso a Kumajirou… ¡Él era el único que tenia el derecho de reconocer plenamente a su tierno, hermoso y violable Matthew!

Olviden lo ultimo.

Veía como el canadiense respondía las preguntas impuestas por el estadounidense mientras a su lado el cubano lo sobornaba con miel de maple para que respondiese todo correctamente.

Su pequeño niño caía taaaan fácil.

—¿¡Estas saliendo con ese pervertido!?—exclamó horrorizado el rubio sacudiéndole pensando que con aquello lo haría volver a la realidad— ¡Como el héroe que soy no permitiré eso, debo de alejarte del malvado depravado roba-hermanos!

—P-Pero no es para tanto…—susurró el dueño del oso encogiéndose sobre su asiento

—Odio admitirlo, pero el yanqui tiene razón, debes de alejarte de ese tipo—apoyó el moreno resignado a la idea de estar de la misma parte que el de ojos azules—. Definitivamente ese afeminado no es para ti.

Ah, también estaba enfadado con ellos porque intentaban de que _su _Matthie cambiase de opinión y decidiese dejarlo… ¡Definitivamente a ese par le faltaba una buena noche de _amour_!

Entró al aula y de corrido agarró el brazo de _su _pareja sacándole de allí aunque escuchase las quejas de los otros dos. Una vez en el pasillo aceleró el paso considerablemente llevándolo hasta otra parte donde no pudieran verlos.

Una vez se vieron en un lugar solitario, le comenzó a repartir varios besos alrededor de su cara haciéndose que se sonrojase.

—Dime que no les vas a hacer caso—pidió el francés repartiéndole más besos, en esta ocasión más debajo de su cara. Tras escuchar aquello, el que casi siempre era ignorada asintió dándole un beso tierno y sumiso en la mejilla de _su _amante, activando así todos los deseos maniáticos del rubio.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

...

**Y otras parejas que si controlan sus ataques de celos**

Se recostó sobre el hombro del lituano, quien se colocó nervioso ante la cercanía de su amigo polaco.

Más sobre todo con esa falda que mostraba sus piernas.

El rubio enrosco sus extremidades en el brazo del castaño, sonriendo por esas pocas ocasiones en que él lo apartaba por hacer cosas que "podrían verse mal".

Mal se verían las caras de los sujetos que pensasen así.

El de iris azules, ya pasado de su impresión, apoyó su cabeza en la del otro, quien no pudo más que sentir satisfecho en lograr aquello.

Y eso que aun tenían toda una por delante.

…

Se tomaron de las manos mirando hacia la sombra de lo que era su institución, sonrieron tímidamente, siendo unos de los pocos instantes de tranquilidad e intimidad que tenían.

Unos cuantos gatos ronronearon alrededor de ellos, mientras el griego se acomodaba en las piernas del japonés buscando una almohada para dormir.

El nipón no hizo más que sonrojarse, para después dejarse llevar por el momento.

Los demás deberían de tomar ejemplo de ellos.

…

El italiano metió su rostro en el amplio pecho del rubio sintiéndose de alguna manera protegido y querido, mientras el alemán respondía tímidamente el gesto.

Pocas veces podían estar juntos de esa forma –algunas razones eran Lovino, Elizabeta con su fetiche y Gilbert molestándolos- y había que aprovecharla. Se separaron un poco para tener un beso igual de épico y cursi que el una típica película romántica.

Una vez se separaron, se tumbaron en el césped del amplio jardín de la institución, y tan cómodos como estaban, se quedaron dormidos sin importarles que alguien los viese.

De igual manera, todos sus demás compañeros estaban en una relación parecida.

* * *

**N/A**

Esto, fue la causa de mi desaparición e inconexión del mundo exterior por más de tres días y el hecho de pasar distraída casi todo el día buscando ideas, más les vale que les guste -3-

Sufrí con esto, algunas partes me dejaban en búsqueda de nombres, estatura, actitud de algunos, fue horrible ¡Horrible D: !

Incluso así, mi obsesión en los casos de celos de algunos personajes me hicieron salir adelante... ¡Aplauda, carajo, aplaudan!

Me esforcé bastante en el humor, queria intentar algo gracioso... Pero no sé... Sirvo más para cosas depresivas (?)

Ah, los nombres raros y escurridizos, **Monique es Monaco y Melanie es WY y Máximo es Cuba**, si, si, son el trio de la M (?)

Lamento que algunos quedaran demasiado cortos, pero ya son las ¡1 de la madrugada! y pues se que los nórdicos que quedaron como raros, pero casi -nunca- no los manejo y se me dificultaron mucho ¡Lo siento! .

Lo de la ultima parte fue en parte desesperación y a la vez coherencia, por más escenarios que puse en mi cabeza no lograba de que Italia, Japón, Grecia, Lituania y Polonia se pusiesen celosos, me quedaban un poco... vacios O.o

¡Espero -y ruego- que les haya gustado!

**Se reciben bombas, criticas constructivas, tomatazos y reviews~**

**Bunny Nya**


End file.
